


Soul-Deep

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Is Reasonable, Dean Doesn't Trust Lucifer, Lucifer Helps, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	Soul-Deep

“He’ll come back, sure, but he’ll come back too weak! He won’t make it! You’ve got to let me help him!”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, trust the Devil to fix my brother. Tell me again why I should trust you. Wasn’t there something you did, something you started, that kind of endangered the whole world? Oh, yeah, that’s right. You brought the apocalypse.”

“Dean, please, do you really think I’d hurt Sam? He’s my other half; I’m not so stupid or masochistic that I’d harm Sam. Please, you have to let me save him,” Lucifer pleaded. In the back of his mind, Lucifer almost laughed at how much Michael would love to see this; Lucifer groveling at a human’s feet to save another human.

“He is right, Dean,” Castiel said, appearing out of nowhere. Dean jumped.

“Dude, don’t _do_ that. And what do you mean he’s right?” Dean demanded. “He’s the Devil! He can’t be right.”

“Without help, Sam will not make it,” Castiel clarified. “Lucifer is correct, Dean.”

“Then why don’t you help him?”

“I am only a seraph, Dean. My healing knowledge doesn’t go much further than common angel afflictions and battle wounds. Sam’s ailment reaches down to his soul. Though I hate to say it, Lucifer may be Sam’s only hope,” Castiel reasoned. Had Sam not been dying in the other room, Lucifer would’ve been proud of how logical his little brother could be with humans. He was a good balance for the Winchesters.

“You’re telling me the only way to save my brother is to let this bag of dicks in there and use his angel mojo?”

“Dean—” Castiel began, but Lucifer was getting impatient.

“You know, as much as I love to watch you two bicker like an old couple, may I remind you that you’re wasting time?” Lucifer cut in. “Sam is, you know, dying in the other room.”

Dean glared at Lucifer. “Here’s how it’s going to work, then. You’re going to go in there and fix my brother. Then you’re going to leave us alone.”

“But—” Lucifer began.

“Dean, that is not how it will work,” Castiel said. “It is a soul wound that is killing Sam. He will need to be monitored and slowly revived. It is not an instantaneous healing like flesh wounds.”

“No.”

“Dean—” Castiel tried.

“No, Cas. I can barely believe I’d let the _Devil_ fix my brother, but he does _not_ get to play nurse. We’ll find some other way to fix Sam—”

“Dean, only an archangel could accomplish this. _Maybe_ the other archangels were brought back with Lucifer, but that doesn’t mean you’ll find one in time, or even if they’d help.”

“Only Gabriel would dare help you, anyway, and that’s only if you can set the right price. Michael and Raphael are traditionalists; they wouldn’t touch Sam,” Lucifer added.

“What? Why?” Dean pressed.

“Because Sam’s mine,” Lucifer stated. Dean opened his mouth, but Lucifer kept talking. “His soul fits together with my Grace perfectly. That’s a sacred bond very few have. It goes beyond the strongest soulmate bond that could ever be created. It’s stronger than the bond you and Michael have, because Michael can possess anyone in your bloodline. For me, there is only Sam. There are very, very few angels that would ignore that kind of bond.”

“I think you’re enjoying this too much,” Dean growled.

“Yes, I’m completely enjoying arguing with you while Sam’s dying,” Lucifer replied dryly. “I just love feeling my other half in complete agony as his very being drifts apart.”

The three fell silent, and the angels stared at Dean. This was his decision, as much as Lucifer hated to admit it. Sam couldn’t speak, couldn’t voice his opinion, so Dean’s permission was necessary. At first, Dean stood stoic, but as the seconds ticked by he began to fidget.

“Fine, whatever,” he snapped. “Just go save my brother, okay?”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything but.”


End file.
